Nuits lecteriennes
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Ou toutes ces choses que Will et Hannibal n'assument pas forcément... Recueil rassemblant les textes écrits durant les Nuits du FoF (une heure, un thème) pour les thèmes : Araignée, Ça, Champignon, Automate, Douceur, Centre, Paratonnerre, Âme et Contrainte.
1. Vous en av(i)ez une au plafond, docteur

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de Thomas Harris et Brian Fuller.

 **Note :** ce recueil rassemble les OS sur Hannibal que j'écris pendant la Nuit du FoF. Il s'agit d'un jeu d'écriture qui se tient une fois par mois sur le Forum Francophone de ffnet. Chaque heure, un thème est donné et il faut produire quelque chose sur le sujet. N'hésitez pas à zyeuter dans mes Fav' Authors pour trouver le chemin ou à m'envoyer un MP si vous avez des questions !

Ce recueil est susceptible de vous spoiler alors... Je vous conseille de voir la série avant de lire les OS.

* * *

 **Thème :** Araignée.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Vous en av(i)ez une au plafond, docteur**

« Docteur Lecter ? » appela-t-il depuis la salle d'attente.

Will avait vu partir le patient précédent depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Or, Hannibal Lecter ne le faisait jamais attendre. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille contre la porte. Rien. Poussé par la curiosité, il se risqua à l'entrebâiller.

A première vue, aucune trace du psychiatre. Le profiler prit quelques secondes pour habituer ses yeux à la lumière basse, puis fit un pas en avant. Sur sa gauche, une forme élevée attira son attention. Tournant la tête, il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Le médecin était debout en chaussettes sur son bureau, la tête levée vers le plafond lointain, un sabre japonais à la main. Éberlué, Graham crut d'abord être sujet à une énième hallucination, surtout que le Lituanien demeurait aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre. Intéressé, il leva la tête à son tour, mais le plafond était d'un blanc aussi immaculé que lui permettait la faible luminosité de la vaste pièce.

« Docteur Lecter ? »

Une sorte de geignement totalement inintelligible lui répondit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

En posant cette question, il était monté à son tour sur le meuble de bois rare et s'aperçut que cet homme, d'ordinaire si calme et maître de lui, transpirait et que sa carotide palpitait dangereusement. Il semblait mort de peur… mais… pourquoi ? Du bout des doigts, il effleura le poignet balte et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Suivant son regard, il plissa les yeux vers le ciel opaque. Soudain, quelque chose de minuscule y bougea. Hannibal manqua de s'étouffer avec l'air qu'il respirait. Il leva le sabre dans un sursaut mais le plafond demeurait inaccessible.

Will retint un fou rire.

« Docteur, le plafond est beaucoup trop haut pour que vous l'atteignez d'ici.

― Mais il y a une araignée. » dit le concerné dans un souffle.

Certes, c'était un fait absolument indiscutable. Il n'empêche que le plafond était trop loin. Will baissa les yeux vers le bureau et avisa les éventuels projectiles. Finalement, il ramassa un presse-papier apparemment très cher mais plutôt ergonomique. Tel un lanceur de baseball, il amorça son mouvement, puis envoya l'onéreux objet sur l'infortuné arthropode.

Il manqua l'araignée d'un cheveu mais parvint à la faire tomber. Il allait clamer au psychiatre que cela serait beaucoup plus simple pour s'en débarrasser quand celui-ci se mit à s'étrangler sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous vous rendez compte ?

― Calmez-vous, elle est par terre. »

Tournant la tête, il chercha la bête des yeux, sans succès. A ses côtés, le grand Hannibal Lecter était en pleine crise de panique. A vue de nez, sa tension devait avoisiner celle d'un câble de pont suspendu et son rythme cardiaque doserait sérieusement le pic-vert le plus téméraire. Les yeux havane d'ordinaire si impénétrables roulaient dans leurs orbites comme ceux d'un cheval terrifié. Il murmurait, pour lui-même :

« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

Will se retint de toutes ses forces de lui glisser un « Ben, on dirait bien qu'elle s'est planquée quelque part. » et descendit en terrain hostile. Une main fébrile tenta de le rattraper.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

― Calmez-vous, docteur, je maîtrise la situation. »

Le regard profondément choqué le vexa quelque peu. Il avait abattu un homme sur le point d'assassiner sa fille, ce n'était pas une misérable petite araignée qui allait l'avoir. Brusquement, quelque chose bougea sur sa droite. Le professeur eut un rictus. Elle était quand même sacrément plus misérable à quatre mètres de hauteur. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait aucune envie d'y poser la semelle… Graham tendit la main vers Lecter et l'agita d'un mouvement impatient.

« Envoyez le sabre. »

Quelque chose de lourd tomba brutalement à ses pieds, lui écrasant un orteil au passage.

« Aïe ! »

Il jeta un regard de reproche au chirurgien tremblotant. Son air misérable lui faisait vraiment pitié. Qui aurait cru que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake frôlerait l'infarctus si le nombre de pattes de sa victime excédait le _quatre_ générique ?

Will ramassa le sabre et vérifia furtivement si c'était un vrai. Il s'en voudrait de faire une entaille dans le splendide plancher : il rengaina. L'horrible bestiole fila vers le mur du fond et l'empathe la poursuivit vaillamment arme à la main. Il la manqua de justesse et elle se mit à escalader vers la balustrade.

« Un bouquin, il me faut un bouquin… » pensa-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil affairés.

D'un bond, il se saisit d'un des livres qui reposait sur le coin du bureau de son thérapeute et l'écrasa de toutes ses forces sur l'arthropode. Histoire d'être sûr du résultat, il le fit glisser un peu en pesant contre de tout son poids. Finalement, il l'écarta et avisa la traînée brunâtre affreuse et informe sur le mur blanc cassé et sur… la première édition reliée cuir d' _Hector Servadac, voyages et aventures à travers le monde solaire_. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Graham de frôler l'infarctus : il n'était pas particulièrement adepte des vieilles éditions, mais Jules Verne… Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ses livres en édition originale. Il se mit à trembler et à osciller entre le rire et l'envie de pleurer.

Fermant les yeux, il se retourna lentement, prêt à voir le chirurgien transformé en Éventreur de Chesapeake particulièrement énervé.

« Tout va bien, Will ? »

La question le prit tellement de court qu'il ouvrit les yeux et resta bouche bée. Hannibal Lecter était sagement assis à son bureau, son carnet à dessin ouvert et un crayon à la main. Il semblait parfaitement calme. Le consultant balaya la pièce du regard. Avait-il rêvé ou… Le psychiatre semblait aussi intrigué que possible… Il n'y avait aucun sabre japonais en vue, tout avait l'air en ordre.

Rassuré, il avança de quelques pas et se détendit, ouvrant ses doigts. Le livre tomba au sol avec un bruit mat et Will se tordit la cheville sur le presse-papier. Dans une nébuleuse de bras et de jambes particulièrement agitée, il chuta aux pieds du psychiatre. Dans cette position particulièrement peu flatteuse, il put noter sans erreur possible que les chaussures de son thérapeute reposaient sagement à quelques centimètres de lui et l'empathe vit très distinctement les orteils bouger à travers le tissu sombre des chaussettes dans une vaine tentative pour soustraire le katana à ses yeux ahuris.

* * *

Oui, j'ai horreur de ces bêtes. Oui, je les chasse à coup de sabres japonais. Non, ce ne sont pas des vrais [les sabres]. Non, je n'ai pas de première édition.

Breeef, ça fait du bien entre deux chapitres plus sérieux. Je me suis bien amusé avec ce pauvre Hannibal XD

Un p'tit avis ?

 _Maeglin_


	2. Si je m'attendais à ça

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de Thomas Harris et Brian Fuller.

 **Pairing :** Hannigram.

 **Thème :** Ça.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Si je m'attendais à ça...**

A environ une centaine de mètres du cabinet du psychiatre, la voiture de Will se mit à traîner la jante.

« Ah, non ! Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ce temps ! »

Sourde à ses jérémiades, l'antique Volvo ralentit encore, jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Le professeur maugréa. C'était bien sa veine : il pleuvait à verse. Bon, au moins, il ne gênait personne et on ne risquait pas de la lui embarquer à la fourrière. Il avisa son téléphone : il mourait d'envie d'appeler son amant pour lui demander de venir le chercher, histoire d'éviter de marcher sous ce déluge, mais il se ravisa. De son poste d'observation, il voyait très bien l'élégante bâtisse qui accueillait ses consultations et il se disait qu'Hannibal risquait de l'envoyer promener avec une élégance toute lecterienne.

Résigné, il referma sa veste et remonta son col, prêt à affronter les éléments. D'un geste vif, il ouvrit sa portière et eut droit à une brusque rafale de vent.

« Merveilleux, je n'ai encore même pas fait un mètre et je suis déjà trempé… » se plaignit-il.

La journée avait déjà plutôt mal commencé, avec Jack Crawford qui l'avait harcelé pour une ancienne affaire qui ne portait absolument pas la patte de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, contrairement à ce que la police d'il ne savait plus quel État s'était efforcée de faire comprendre au chef de la BAU. Et voilà qu'à présent, sa voiture tombait en panne sous une pluie battante. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée.

Serrant le col de sa veste, il se mit à courir, tête baissée. En chemin, il croisa un énorme SUV qui eut tout l'air de viser pour l'arroser copieusement avec une énorme flaque. Il pesta et envisagea même de lui lancer la brique qui dépassait du muret de la maison d'à côté. Au moins, il avait retenu la plaque, il pourra toujours glisser l'information à Hannibal entre deux Chiantis…

Heureusement pour lui, le cabinet du médecin disposait d'un porche et il en profita pour s'ébrouer et essorer vaguement sa tignasse bouclée. Pour ce qui était du reste de sa personne, c'était une toute autre histoire. Chacun de ses pas produisait un désagréable bruit de succion. La démarche aléatoire, il passa dans la salle d'attente et, sans même ralentir, entra dans le cabinet.

« Hannibal ? »

Le psychiatre, assit devant la cheminée, se retourna à demi.

« Will ? Tu fais triste mine. Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

Surpris que son amant ne se lève pas pour venir à lui, le profiler avança, laissant au passage de grandes traces d'humidité sur le sol gris.

« Ma voiture est tombée en panne, j'ai fini à pieds…

― Déshabille-toi, prends une couverture et viens t'asseoir près du feu. »

Pour toute réponse, le brun marmonna quelques borborygmes incompréhensibles et s'exécuta. Lorsque enfin, il se pelotonna au coin du feu, il se rendit compte qu'Hannibal aussi avait une couverture sur les genoux. Et, de toute évidence, il massait quelque chose d'assez gros avec un petit sourire en coin. Intrigué, le consultant se pencha vers lui. Impénétrable, Lecter lui coula un regard de biais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Hum. Rien de particulier. »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la forme remua. Avec douceur, son thérapeute et amant déplaça le doux tissu et une petite truffe noire apparut, suivie par une adorable frimousse toute blanche et pelucheuse. Will étouffa un gémissement attendrit.

« Hannibal…

― Il était recroquevillé sous ma voiture. Il commence tout juste à se réchauffer. »

Totalement conquis, Graham tira son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de son compagnon et, surtout, du patou qui lui léchait les doigts.

« Pauvre petit père. Il n'a pas de collier ?

― Non. Ni de puce, ni de tatouage.

― Encore un connard qui abandonne les chiens, murmura Will pour lui-même.

― Oui. »

La réponse le surprit encore plus que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas du genre d'Hannibal de cautionner un tel langage. Cela dit… Ses yeux azurs glissèrent jusqu'à la bouille ébouriffée sur les genoux du Lituanien. Lui non plus, n'était pas du genre d'Hannibal.

« Que comptes-tu en faire ? »

En posant cette question, Will avait espéré qu'il le lui confierait, plutôt que de l'emmener à un refuge. Pensif, le blond caressait doucement la boule de poils.

« Pour commencer, il va falloir qu'il boive et mange. »

Les yeux havane virent s'accrocher aux siens. Contre toute attente, il semblait gêné.

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas de lait dans ta voiture ?

― Non, mais il a l'air juste sevré, il y a des croquettes spéciales pour les bébés chiens. »

Il répondit à la question muette du blond avec une moue gênée.

« Je n'en ai pas non plus, mes chiens sont adultes.

― Dans quel magasin puis-je en trouver ? »

Étonné, Will répondit aux questions du psychiatre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit satisfait. Soulagé, Lecter reprit ses cajoleries. Le chiot semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement apprécier ce traitement. Quant à Hannibal… ce sourire permanent était absolument inédit.

Finalement et avec d'infinies précautions, le chirurgien se leva et déposa le chiot sur la couverture, près du foyer. Il le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche et se redressa. Il allait atteindre l'armoire quand la petite boule de douceur déboula dans ses jambes en gémissant.

« Mais non, je ne pars pas, reste tranquille. Regarde, je te prends simplement de l'eau. »

Complètement éberlué, Graham assistait à la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un film. Avec patience, le docteur Lecter prépara un bol d'eau qu'il déposa sur la couverture. Tout heureux, le chiot se mit à laper avec entrain tandis qu'Hannibal restait agenouillé près de lui, un air profondément attendrit peint sur son visage balte aux traits anguleux.

Will mentirait en disant qu'une telle scène ne faisait pas partie de ses fantasmes. Il le regardait faire avec la tête dans les mains et une expression béate.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? »

Le sourire de son compagnon devint espiègle.

* * *

Je concrétise un vieux rêve en faisant adopter un toutou à Hannibal... Un de ceux de Will aussi, je crois x)

Et je me suis bien amusé aussi x) Et vous, vous en dites quoi ?

Au plaisir.

 _Maeglin_


	3. Cuisine tchèque

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de Thomas Harris et Brian Fuller.

 **Pairing :** Hannigram.

 **Thème :** Champignon.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Cuisine tchèque**

Attiré par un doux fredonnement, Will Graham couvrit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'Hannibal Lecter. Cet homme élégant et cultivé, ce tueur en série implacable et cannibale, qui était aussi l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait.

Ce jour, cela faisait très exactement un an qu'ils étaient censés être morts, après leur spectaculaire chute de la falaise. Mais c'était sans compter sur la résistance et la détermination du docteur Lecter. Envers et contre toutes les probabilités, ils avaient survécu, pansé leurs blessures et, aujourd'hui, ils étaient réunis à l'aube de leur nouvelle vie. La vraie, celle qu'ils avaient attendu toute la précédente.

L'Éventreur et le profiler avaient de nombreuses choses en commun, notamment une profonde affection pour les menus détails. Le professeur reconnaissait facilement qu'il était un grand sentimental, mais Hannibal n'était pas si différent. Il avait une âme profondément romantique, comme Will, et ils avaient voulu marquer le coup.

Pour cela, ils avaient décidé de passer un petit weekend en amoureux en Europe de l'Est, à Prague, ville connue pour ses charmes historiques et intellectuels ; une citée susceptible d'attirer un homme tel que le Monstre de Florence. Toutefois, chose qui aurait éminemment surpris Jack Crawford, le couple ne pointa pas le bout de son nez dans le moindre lieu culturel. Au contraire, il goûta aux délices de la vie diurne et surtout nocturne de la capitale tchèque, s'attachant tout particulièrement à honorer les spécialités locales.

Dans le bel appartement qu'ils avaient loué, Hannibal le Cannibale faisait dorer des champignons sauvages en fredonnant un doux air de musique baroque. Reprenant l'air à tue-tête, Graham vint poser son menton sur l'épaule de son amant, inspirant le délicat fumet qui émanait de la poêle en douces volutes odorantes.

« En tchèque, on appelle cela _svíčková na smetaně_ , expliqua le Lituanien avec un accent impeccable.

― Avec des cèpes, des morilles et des…

― Chanterelles. Oui. »

Après une brève pause, Lecter eut une légère moue.

« Je pense que l'on peut considérer que j'aie quelque peu adapté ce plat traditionnel. »

Il déglaça à l'alcool rare et cher et se tourna vers son compagnon en souriant.

« Tu sais que j'adore quand tu adaptes les recettes. Qu'est-ce qui donne cette couleur rouge à ta sauce ?

― Les airelles. »

Il tendit une cuillère en bois vers les lèvres désormais nues de l'ancien consultant du FBI qui goûta avec ravissement à ce nectar expertement préparé.

« C'est excellent. »

Le compliment fit chaud au cœur du meurtrier dont les yeux havane dessinèrent un tendre sourire.

Parmi tous les plaisirs qu'offrait généreusement ce monde, Hannibal Lecter huitième du nom ne se lasserait jamais des joies de Will Graham, de ses sourires lumineux. Il se targuait d'en être la raison, c'était pour lui d'une gratification extrême.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le jeune professeur, le Lituanien avait découvert un homme retranché derrière de hautes barrières. Pendant plusieurs mois, il s'était appliqué à cultiver sa confiance en lui, à l'aider à voir lui-même à l'intérieur de ses palissades, à se découvrir. Enfin. Parfois, il l'avait brusqué. Souvent, il avait joué. Et cela n'avait pas été accompli en un jour, mais le résultat était d'une telle splendeur qu'il n'en était que plus prodigieux.

Délaissant momentanément la préparation, le blond se prêta aux jeux de son amant et accepta les câlineries avec bonheur. Demain, à la même heure, ils seront repartis loin d'ici et la police de Prague s'apprêtera à découvrir leur première œuvre commune, une ode à l'Amour et à la Renaissance qui, telle l'Oiseau de Feu d'Igor Stravinsky, s'élèvera dans les cieux et déploiera ses ailes embrasées au-dessus de l'Europe. Les Amants Tueurs apparaitront alors aux yeux du monde, plus vivants que jamais, enfin drapés de leur magnificence.

* * *

Cet OS, certes court (hélas une heure, c'est très bref), est un peu plus sérieux que les deux précédents, qu'en dites-vous ?

Au plaisir,

 _Maeglin_


	4. Diagnostic : automatonophobe

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de Thomas Harris et Brian Fuller.

 **Pairing :** Hannigram.

 **Thème :** Automate.

Je vous préviens, j'ai totalement craqué sur ce coup-là XD Mais bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

 **Diagnostic : automatonophobe**

« Will ? »

Le murmure d'Hannibal résonna presque dans le vaste salon. Le silence y était d'une telle intensité qu'un collembole chutant du tapis aurait fait l'effet d'une explosion.

Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, un verre de Montrachet dans chaque main, le blond paraissait bien seul.

Une lueur bleuâtre et fantomatique émanait de la télévision mise en veille sans pour autant éclairer la pièce subitement plongée dans les ténèbres.

Ses yeux mordorés fouillèrent l'obscurité, à la recherche d'un miroitement de lunettes, d'un ondoiement de boucle ou même d'une simple tache plus noire que le reste du noir, mais non. Aucune trace de Will.

Prudemment, Lecter avança jusqu'à la table basse sur laquelle il déposa les deux verres à pied, histoire de se libérer les mains. Soudain, quelque chose lui attrapa le bras et manqua de lui arracher un sursaut. La chose en question sortait de sous le sofa et cette vision provoqua chez lui un frisson fort désagréable.

En se penchant, il découvrit son amant étalé de tout son long sous le canapé, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres tremblantes. Hannibal le dévisagea de son air impénétrable le plus incrédule.

« C'es… c'es… c'était affreux Ha… Hannibal… »

Il tremblait si fort qu'il était incapable d'articuler correctement. Perplexe, le cannibale ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois.

« Que s'est-il passé, Will ? »

Les beaux yeux bleus du profiler roulèrent dans leurs orbites d'une manière terrifiante.

« D'abord… D'abord, il y a eu cette petite fille. Mon dieu, Hannibal, elle… elle ressemblait à Ab-bigail et ses yeux… Ses yeux bougeaient pas en même temps… »

Fortement intrigué, le psychiatre entreprit, l'air de rien, de le tirer hors de sa cachette.

« Et le clown, il avait un sourire horrible, il… mais le pantin, tu l'as vu, le pantin ? »

Entre temps, le Lituanien était pratiquement parvenu à extraire son amant de sous le sofa.

« Et puis le ch… le chien, il était ép-pouvantable. On aurait dit… Tu sais… Cujo. L'horrible besti… J'en r'viens pas que j'vais dire ça… bestiole de King… Tu sais… _Ce_ chien… »

― Allons, Will…

― Mais t'as pas vu ?! » hurla-t-il si fort que, cette fois-ci, le chirurgien sursauta pour de bon.

Interloqué, ce dernier l'observait avec la bouche ouverte et une expression vide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Il a pas vu, murmura l'empathe, il a pas vu… Mais c'est pas possible qu'il ait pas vu…

― Mais, enfin, Will, chuchota le praticien, tu aimes la mécanique, non ? Je pensais qu'un documentaire sur des machines et leur fonctionnement te ferait plaisir. »

Son homme le dévisagea d'un air choqué.

« Machines ? _Machines_ ? Ces choses n'ont rien à voir avec des machines, c'est… ce sont…

― Des automates, mon chéri. »

Graham cessa brusquement de trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

― Ce sont des automates. »

Le brun cligna des yeux.

« Mon chéri. »

Il re-cligna des yeux pour être sûr.

« Je suis désolé. »

Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à cligner.

« Je crains que tu ne sois quelque peu atteint, mais ce n'est pas une maladie si vilaine que cela.

― Comment ça, une _maladie_ ? Quelle maladie ? C'est grave ? Tu m'as appelé _chéri_ ? »

― Disons que cela dépend du contexte. Oui, mon chéri.

― Tu veux être plus précis ? Ooh… »

Lecter soupira. Quelle situation surréaliste…

« Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Une main douce et réconfortante vint caresser sa joue.

« Tu es simplement automatonophobe, mon chéri. »

* * *

J'avais taquiné Hannibal avec les araignées, je pouvais bien taquiner Will aussi, non ?

Total craquage, donc, mais je suis fatigué (puis, c'était fun :D).

Un petit avis ? :D

 _Maeglin_


	5. Le paradoxe de l'Eventreur

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de Thomas Harris et Brian Fuller.

 **Pairing :** Hannigram.

 **Thème :** Douceur.

POV Will Graham.

* * *

 **Le paradoxe de l'Éventreur**

Quand je repense à ma rencontre avec Hannibal, je me souviens à quel point il m'avait intimidé. Ce jour-là, j'avais senti une grande confiance émaner de lui, comme s'il était irrémédiablement le maître de la situation, quelle qu'elle soit ; alors que moi, je partais habituellement du principe qu'elle ne me concernait en rien et donc, qu'elle m'échapperait de toute manière.

Il m'avait bousculé un peu, mais ce n'était guère plus qu'un petit test. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour conclure que mon Asperger était feint. D'ailleurs, je le soupçonne de s'en être aperçu dès la première minute d'observation, même s'il refuse de le reconnaître.

En me penchant au fil des jours sur le _curriculum vitae_ officiel et officieux du docteur Hannibal Lecter, j'ai pris conscience de la supériorité implacable de son quotient intellectuel. A cette époque, je ne me rendais pas réellement compte de ce que signifiait le terme « génie ». Certes, à l'entente de ce mot et comme tout le monde, je pense à Galilée, à Léonard de Vinci, à Albert Einstein ou encore à Stephen Hawking, mais ils ne sont que des noms dans nos esprits, des concepts d'intelligence supérieure que nous ne sommes généralement pas en mesure d'expliciter clairement.

Cependant, peu à peu, au contact d'Hannibal, j'ai vu ce mot irradier d'un éclat nouveau et se sublimer au travers d'un art effroyable et fascinant. Hannibal le Cannibale, l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, l'Imitateur, Il Mostro… A chaque style son nom d'artiste, à chaque œuvre d'art sanglante ce mélange unique d'élégance, de raffinement, de savoir et d'horreur. Je conçois parfaitement que vienne la peur lorsque l'on découvre les choses dont cet homme extraordinaire est capable, car ces choses apparaissent à des yeux profanes comme de réelles atrocités.

Néanmoins, Hannibal n'a rien d'un sadique, ni d'un psychopathe, ni même d'un simple sociopathe. Jamais une seule de ses victimes n'a présenté la moindre trace de brutalité. Je sais pertinemment que la particularité de ce tueur en série aux multiples facettes réside dans les mutilations _ante mortem_. Je maintiens cependant qu'elles n'ont rien de cruel, qu'elles n'ont d'autre but que de maximiser les saveurs et la qualité de la viande prélevée.

Lorsque, enfin, j'ai vu quels étaient ses desseins à mon égard, je l'ai laissé abattre les dernières palissades ébréchées derrière lesquelles je me terrais depuis si longtemps. Je me suis ouvert à lui comme il s'était ouvert à moi. J'ai vu Hannibal Lecter comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, comme je n'avais jamais osé le rêver.

Hannibal vous dirait qu'il existe autant de manières de tuer que le monde compte de tueurs. Et quand L'Éventreur de Chesapeake met en pratique ses talents, il fait montre d'une infinie patience. Il observe, étudie, traque, charme, piège, puis, enfin, laisse opérer sa magie. A ses yeux, ses victimes sont assimilables à de la viande sur pied, du gibier qu'il remet à sa juste place avant de mettre définitivement un terme à sa vaine existence.

Mais là où il retire réellement du plaisir, ce n'est pas dans le meurtre, c'est dans la confection et la consommation du repas qui en résulte. Non pas car il assoit ainsi sa supériorité sur l'être qu'il déguste, mais parce qu'il aime profondément les arts de la table et la bonne chère. Cela ne dépend pas non plus de la victime dans le sens où berner d'autres personnes en les faisant consommer de la chair humaine pourrait le ravir, non, en vérité, cela tient au fait qu'il affectionne cette viande comme n'importe qui peut apprécier la saveur du bœuf ou celle du cerf.

Hannibal n'est pas un vulgaire meurtrier, c'est un homme raffiné, élégant et fin connaisseur des arts les plus variés ; grand gastronome, il possède un talent culinaire indéniable. En réalité, une profonde douceur se dégage des actes d'Hannibal. Cela est particulièrement vrai dans son attitude envers moi. La façon qu'il a de me regarder, à la fois fière, admirative et protectrice, celle qu'il a de me frôler, de me caresser, la façon délicieuse qu'il a de me faire l'amour... Tout ce qu'il entreprend envers et pour moi respire la douceur la plus exquise.

Voilà pourquoi Hannibal est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, celle qui occupe mon cœur et mes pensées où que je sois, quoi que nous fassions.

* * *

Voilààà ! Euh... Je me remets doucement à Hannibal après mon "écart" sur Batman à l'occasion du Secret Santa du FoF. S'il y en a parmi vous qui attendent la suite de _Balliamo_ , n'ayez crainte ! Elle arrive ! Il me faut simplement un peu de temps pour me remettre correctement dedans.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS.

Très bonne année à vous, fannibals et néophytes.

Au plaisir.

 _Maeglin_


	6. Le Ventre de Paris

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de Thomas Harris et Brian Fuller. J'avoue aussi avoir légèrement emprunté/détourné le titre d'un roman d'Émile Zola. Mais bon, trois fois rien.

 **Pairing :** Hannigram.

 **Thème :** Centre.

 **Note :** cela se passe après la fin de la saison 3. A mon sens, l'OS ne spoile pas la série mais vous êtes prévenus.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Le Ventre de Paris**

Le métro est, selon les visiteurs de la capitale française, un passage obligé et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, que l'on vienne de ce que les Parisiens nommeront Province ou d'une quelque autre ville dotée de ce genre de moyen de transport, le métro parisien est quelque chose qui dépayse. On parle souvent de ses voutes en berceau couvertes de carrelage blanc parfois thématisées à l'image de Cluny – La Sorbonne où l'on peut admirer des œuvres de Jean Bazaine associées à des signatures de personnalités telles que Victor Hugo ou encore Arthur Rimbaud. Toutefois, ce dont les visiteurs finissent forcément par parler, ce sont les odeurs nauséabondes qui habitent les couloirs interminables et l'inconfort des heures de pointe, sans oublier l'immensité surprenante de Chatelet où l'on ne manquera sûrement pas de s'égarer au moins une fois. Cela, cependant, ne paraît jamais aussi horrible que lorsqu'on le vit et c'est d'autant plus désagréable que l'on n'est pas habitué à ce genre de choses.

Du temps où Hannibal Lecter étudiait à Paris, le métro avait un autre visage. Peut-être un peu mieux fréquenté, peut-être un peu moins empuanti… Peut-être même l'avait-il embelli dans ses souvenirs tant il l'avait peu emprunté, préférant marcher et se cantonnant aux stations menant au quartier où logeait sa tante, dame Murasaki. Toujours est-il que ce retour à la réalité parisienne fut relativement violent pour ce Lituanien de haute lignée descendant en partie des célèbres Sforza. Pas autant cependant que pour son compagnon, le professeur William Graham.

Né et élevé au grand air de la campagne américaine, il avait déjà eu bien du mal, à l'époque, à s'accommoder avec la vie fourmillante de Baltimore, dans le lointain Maryland. Pour le jeune homme un tantinet claustrophobe et allergique aux contacts humains, monter dans une rame à l'heure de pointe s'avéra une véritable épreuve de maîtrise de soi. Il avait cru qu'une fois la prochaine station atteinte, la pression s'évacuerait par les portes coulissantes, mais ce fut pire. D'autres corps s'ajoutèrent et le comprimèrent entre d'illustres inconnus aux vêtements trempés par l'averse inopinée qui les avaient tous acculés sous un ciel de faïence.

Alors qu'il sentait la panique le gagner, un bras puissant lui fit de la place avant qu'une main ne se saisisse de son épaule et le retourne vers son propriétaire. Rouvrant les yeux, Will découvrit le visage serein de son amant. Hannibal lui sourit et l'attira contre lui, logeant le visage tendu au creux de son cou à la chair fine et tendre, lui caressant les cheveux et demeurant fermement indifférent aux murmures choqués qui lui parvinrent.

Lorsque enfin, ils émergèrent à la surface, une pluie fine les accueillit et céda rapidement la place à une belle éclaircie. Les immeubles haussmanniens de pierre claire se détachèrent ainsi magnifiquement sur le ciel chargé et le professeur étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Les yeux mordorés du psychiatre sourirent alors de leur manière si particulière que Will aimait tant. Tendant la main, il prit la sienne et ils délaissèrent les profondeurs de la capitale au profit de son cœur vivant.

L'Éventreur de Chesapeake mena son compagnon à travers les rues et les larges avenues avec maestria, visitant le très connu Quartier Latin, Notre-Dame la Belle ou encore la Sainte-Chapelle, ce monumental reliquaire de verre. Ils franchirent le Pont des Arts, célèbre rendez-vous des amoureux, puis s'égarèrent le long des quais vers d'anciens Hôtels particuliers. Hannibal lui montra ses lieux de vie d'antan, le laissa s'émerveiller devant le charme de la butte Montmartre et disserter sur l'esthétisme discutable du Sacré-Cœur. Il le conduisit au sein des plus beaux parcs parisiens, lui montrant celui où il peignait ses marines et lui faisant découvrir celui où il souhaitait le lui demander.

Débout sous un splendide érable du Japon rougit par l'automne, le docteur Hannibal Lecter mit un genou à terre et leva les yeux vers Will Graham. Les orbes dorés si souvent marmoréens brillaient d'amour et d'espoir tandis que ceux de son amant s'embuaient d'émotion. Des larmes suivirent son acquiescement et ils s'étreignirent là, au cœur du ventre vert de Paris, au centre de leur nouvel univers, d'où se déployait désormais leur nouvelle vie.

* * *

Je profite d'une nouvelle Nuit pour exploiter une nouvelle facette du Hannigram.

Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review.

Au plaisir,

 _Maeglin_


	7. Sous un peuplier italien

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de Thomas Harris et Brian Fuller.

 **Pairing :** Hannigram.

 **Thème :** Paratonnerre

* * *

 **Sous un peuplier italien**

Après cinq heures passées dans la voiture, Will était bien content de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Il s'extirpa de l'habitacle avec difficulté et étira son dos et ses jambes endoloris. Naturellement, Hannibal, lui, semblait frais comme un gardon.

« Nous avons encore quelques heures de route. » commenta-t-il.

La réponse inintelligible et légèrement ronchonne qui lui parvint le fit sourire. Will lui avait innocemment laissé entendre qu'il rêvait d'aller à Naples au travers de diverses brochures oubliées à divers endroits de leurs divers appartements, sans parler des reportages et de ses envies de pizzas. Mais Will avait aussi une sainte horreur des trajets interminables, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait pas sommeil et que son amant s'obstinait à lui passer l'intégrale des _Variations Goldberg_ de Bach par Glenn Gould pour qu'il en assimile toute la virtuosité. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un bon vieil album des Beatles, de Kiss ou l'intégrale de Queen, et il était même prêt à se contenter d'Igor Stravinsky car au moins, il n'y avait pas _uniquement_ du piano.

Penché dans la voiture, Hannibal farfouillait dans l'un de leurs sacs à la recherche d'un petit en-cas. Pour remonter un peu le moral de son compagnon, il sortit également un paquet de chips de sa marque préférée et une canette de bière. Le visage de Will se radoucit devant l'attention.

« Merci.

― Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons nous arrêter à Rome avant de partir pour Naples. »

L'ancien profiler hocha vaguement la tête sans répondre. Rome… La Ville Éternelle. Avec une histoire et un patrimoine artistique bien plus conséquents que Naples. Will savait qu'Hannibal souhaitait y retourner mais il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour enchaîner les musées et autre Colisée. Tant qu'à faire, il préférait se farcir la voiture et éviter les heures de visites entrecoupées de Chianti en terrasse. Ils étaient en vacances – enfin, presque – et il voulait en profiter pour se détendre. Par la même, il apprécierait qu'Hannibal se calme avec sa culture…

Heureusement, au fil des années, l'ex-psychiatre avait développé une impressionnante capacité de traduction vis-à-vis des geignements contrits et autres onomatopées soutirées à son homme. Aussi prit-il ce vague truchement pour ce qu'il était, à savoir un « non » catégorique. Il n'insista donc pas et laissa dériver ses yeux vers la plaine vallonnée qui s'offrait à eux. Lassés des autoroutes, ils avaient bifurqué sur des voies secondaires autrement plus divertissantes et, naturellement, en contrepartie, le temps de trajet s'était vu rallongé de quelques heures, ce que Will vivait relativement mal.

Le visage tourné face au vent, Hannibal inspira profondément. Le Sirocco portait à ses narines des effluves lourds de menace. Devant eux, le ciel se chargeait d'énormes nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient au-dessus de la plaine. Au loin, un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre, à peine étouffé par la distance. Hannibal fronça alors vaguement le nez, cet orage promettait d'être violent. Fort heureusement, ils étaient en hauteur et ils disposaient d'une cage de Faraday à portée de main. Son attention fut captée par un ricanement mal contenu : Will pointait son front de l'index.

« J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

― L'électricité statique s'accumule, on dirait. » constata le blond avec flegme.

Will déglutit et hocha la tête.

« On ferait mieux de retourner dans la voiture. »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que la foudre frappa un arbre à une centaine de mètres. En moins d'une minute, les deux hommes avaient regagné la sécurité de l'habitacle et vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucune faille dans les systèmes de fermeture. Ainsi installés, ils se détendirent et observèrent le monstre approcher. S'ils avaient eu du mal à apprécier la distance qui les en séparait, ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient surtout eu de bons réflexes. L'orage qui éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes fut si soudain et si violent que les rafales ébranlèrent la berline qui tangua par à-coups. L'eau qui martelait le parebrise faisait un vacarme de tous les diables et chaque éclair était immédiatement suivit par un bruit assourdissant qui leur vrillait les tympans.

« Il est déjà juste au-dessus de nous.

― Oui… Hannibal ?

― Will ?

― J'ai oublié ma bière dehors. »

Il éclata d'un rire qui fut aussitôt avalé par le claquement de la foudre sur la cannette posée juste à côté de la Maserati. Le flash fut si intense qu'ils eurent beau se couvrir les yeux de leurs mains, les photons se heurtèrent à leurs nerfs oculaires avec violence, leur transperçant le crâne comme autant de poignards. Le choc passé, ils mirent quelques minutes à recouvrir la vue.

« Effectivement. »

La remarque d'Hannibal déclencha une nouvelle vague de rire qu'il partagea de bon cœur. La crise d'endorphine passée, ils s'autorisèrent à observer l'orage quelques instants. L'atmosphère était si étouffante, le ciel si noir et la pluie si drue qu'ils ne distinguaient même plus la rambarde de sécurité, deux mètres devant leur capot, et les éclairs n'avaient de cesse de zébrer le ciel toscan. Hypnotisés par le spectacle qu'ils ressentaient plus qu'ils ne le voyaient, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Les yeux de Will furent attirés par un mouvement ample à l'extrémité de son champ de vision. Il leva la tête et vit l'immense peuplier sous lequel ils s'étaient garés. L'arbre ployait sous les rafales qui se démenaient pour lui arracher ses feuilles mais fidèle à son espèce, demeurait fermement enraciné.

La vue du vent dans les branches et la pluie qui martelait la voiture firent remonter de vieux souvenirs à la surface. Il y avait de cela quatre ans, presque jour pour jour, Hannibal et lui s'étaient battus contre Francis Dolarhyde sous un ciel similaire. Ce jour-là, Will avait cru qu'ils mourraient tous les trois, mais seul le Grand Dragon Rouge s'éteignit. Eux, churent de la falaise et furent engloutis par la mer déchaînée.

Cette mort à la fois officielle et métaphorique leur offrit une splendide renaissance et sans elle, Will savait pertinemment que jamais il n'aurait eu droit à cette vie magnifique. Magnifique oui, c'était le terme qui convenait. Hannibal le faisait se sentir magnifique. Jour après jour, il lui démontrait qu'il l'était. Avec Hannibal, Will savait qu'il était enfin lui-même et cela, c'était grandiose.

* * *

C'est tout soft, mais si vous restez sur votre faim en vous disant que, quand même, ils auraient pu mieux exploiter cet orage, sachez qu'une version plus... exploitée justement, sortira bientôt sur Ao3. Et si d'aventure ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez m'y trouver avec le pseudo Maeglin_Surion. Vala.

En attendant, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impression au travers d'une review.

 _Maeglin_


	8. L'Oiseau de Feu

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de Thomas Harris et Brian Fuller.

 **Pairing :** Hannigram.

 **Thème :** Âme.

Cet OS pourrait très bien s'insérer après _Balliamo_ , mais il ne spoile pas la fic pour autant. Donc si d'aventure vous la suivez, détendez-vous !

Se passe donc après la fin de la saison 3.

* * *

 **L'Oiseau de Feu**

Il serait aisé de croire qu'Hannibal Lecter ne regarde jamais en arrière.

C'est pourtant faux.

L'ancien Éventreur de Chesapeake apprécie ces moments de rêveries pendant lesquels il s'égare dans les vastes galeries de son palais mental, remontant toujours plus loin dans le passé, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans ses souvenirs.

A grande distance de la haute et lourde porte de bronze, trois hommes sont assis autour d'un bureau ciré. L'un d'eux, un jeune profiler du FBI, semble très mal à l'aise et peu disposé face aux deux autres, surtout celui à sa droite. Hannibal. Le Lituanien sourit devant cette scène figée à jamais dans le temps. Leur première rencontre est aussi nette dans sa mémoire que ce qu'il a à l'instant devant les yeux alors qu'allongé dans l'herbe grasse, il contemple le firmament.

Sur son ventre repose la nuque de Will Graham, le profiler fébrile qui exagérait son syndrome d'Asperger devant Jack Crawford, des années plus tôt. Dans la douceur de la nuit de juin, l'une des mains d'Hannibal dessine de douces arabesques dans ses cheveux bouclés tandis que l'autre est jointe à la sienne.

Leur première rencontre est si loin derrière eux…

Depuis, ils ont vécu tant de choses et passé par tant d'épreuves que ni Will, ni Hannibal ne sont plus les mêmes.

De quidams sans affinités apparentes, ils sont devenus des amis, puis des ennemis et des amants, sans pourtant être sûrs des attentions de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, leurs auras fusionnent, faisant d'eux un _tout_ aussi inébranlable que le granit.

Freddie Lounds les avait qualifiés d'Amants Tueurs. Ce surnom avait fait le tour de la toile et leur avait collé à la peau quand Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham étaient revenus à la vie et avaient étendu leurs ailes de sang sur le monde.

Amants, ils le sont sans aucun doute.

Tueurs… Oh, oui.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à les définir.

Ensemble, ils sont tellement plus.

La magnificence de leur union animique transcende leur art à l'extrême et les œuvres qu'ils réalisent ensemble n'ont d'égal que leur grandeur.

Partout où le monstre passe, le monde se prosterne.

Une atmosphère terrible et glorieuse flotte dans son sillage comme la traîne d'un phénix qui embraserait la terre tandis qu'il prendrait son envol, déployant sa voilure rougeoyante dans un ciel écarlate.

Ils sont les maîtres de leur univers.

Jamais nul ne les égalera.

Jamais nul ne les distinguera.

Deux hommes.

Deux excellences.

Deux cœurs.

Une seule âme.

Celle de l'Oiseau de Feu.

* * *

En ce moment, je m'amuse à chercher des noms de guerre pour nos Murder Husbands préférés... J'avoue que celui-là n'est pas terrible, mais c'était pour la référence au phénix qui renaît de ses cendres, sans compter le côté grandiose de leurs actions qui me rappelle l'air de Stravinsky. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on justifie un truc écrit à 6h du matin. Parfaitement.

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu !

Un petit mot ?

 _Maeglin_


	9. Tribble

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de Thomas Harris et Brian Fuller.

 **Pairing :** Hannigram.

 **Thème :** Contrainte.

 **Contrainte :** Placer les mots Chaos, Gorgonzola, Vison, Peluche et Allée.

Ce texte-ci a été écrit lors de la **Nuit du Chaos** , la 100e édition des Nuits du FoF. Il y a donc des petites particularités vis-à-vis du thème puisqu'il s'accompagne de mots à placer. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci sont en gras pour plus de visibilité. J'ai dû mettre à peu près 1h30 pour écrire ce texte si l'on excepte les différentes pauses discussion.

* * *

 **Tribble**

Pendant qu'Hannibal retirait ses gants, Will se mit à ranger les outils qui traînaient autour du moteur de bateau qu'il bricolait pour tuer le temps et le laissa quelques secondes pour sortir refermer le garage avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le psychiatre en profita pour promener ses yeux dans tous les recoins accessibles du séjour et de la cuisine ouverte en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les nombreux chiens qui se pressaient à ses pieds. Machinalement, il les compta. Huit, bien. Il s'arrêta. Huit ? Non, Will avait sept chiens, pas huit. En baissant les yeux, il reconnut Winston qui venait lui réclamer sa traditionnelle caresse sur la tête et la lui offrit. Cependant, entre les pattes avant du berger, il remarqua une nouvelle entité de poils blancs qui semblait parfaitement ronde.

Intrigué, Hannibal s'agenouilla et fut aussitôt assailli par sept toutous débordant d'amour qui tenaient absolument à lui montrer à quel point ils étaient heureux de l'accueillir ici. Totalement submergé par le nombre, il chuta en arrière et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air tandis que les chiens se bousculaient pour lui témoigner leur affection en lui léchant la figure.

Incapable de les écarter suffisamment longtemps pour se remettre sur son séant, il esquivait les coups de langue du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais les coups de pattes mal placés commençaient à lui faire mal. Dans un mouvement de basculement relativement gracieux étant donné les circonstances, il se releva tel un gymnaste et inspira profondément. Aussitôt, le **chaos** prit fin et les chiens cessèrent de bouger pour l'observer, impatients de savoir s'il souhaitait encore jouer.

Will revint à la seconde où il entreprit de s'épousseter dans une vaine tentative pour se débarrasser des innombrables poils parasites qui parsemaient désormais son **vison** mais cela les incorpora davantage plutôt que de l'en défaire. Vaguement mécontent, il releva la tête et ne répondit pas au sourire de son hôte qui lui disait qu'après un rapide lavage de mains, il serait à lui.

Ses yeux fauves quittèrent la silhouette de l'empathe pour à nouveau se baisser vers les chiens et cherchèrent quelques secondes la **peluche** blanche qui s'était échappée des pattes de Winston. Hannibal la retrouva près de la poubelle et, penchant la tête, l'étudia avec plus de soin. Elle n'était pas immaculée comme il l'avait cru de prime abord, mais mouchetée car un certain nombre de taches plus ou moins sombres parsemaient la fourrure blanche. Certaines paraissaient même tirer sur le vert, ce qui l'interpella. A sa connaissance, aucun chien n'arborait une telle livrée. Quel hasardeux croisement avait pu engendrer pareil spécimen ?

Du bout du doigt, il toucha délicatement la boule de poils et un jappement ténu se fit entendre. Elle remua puis une tête émergea du pompon duveteux pour le dévisager de ses grands yeux pers. Quelle adorable frimousse… Il ne put retenir un sourire conquis devant cette bouille qui se fendait d'une mimique identique lorsqu'une langue aussi colorée que la fourrure apparut. Le chiot jappa à nouveau et se déroula pour venir à sa rencontre. Son démarrage hasardeux se mua en culbute mais il tint bon et finit par mettre sa truffe sur la chaussure de l'inconnu.

Attendrit, Hannibal le caressa doucement en prenant soin de ne plus se retrouver sous la marée mouvante de ses camarades à quatre pattes.

« Hannibal ?

― Je suis là, Will.

― Oh. »

Le professeur eut un moment de flottement en découvrant la scène. Le manteau de fourrure de son psychiatre et amant semblait littéralement avoir doublé de volume. Par ailleurs, il était certain que les visons étaient bruns et non vaguement pie. De même, celui qui d'ordinaire se montrait très distant envers ses chiens – hormis quelques rares caresses – était à présent penché en avant pour dorloter un petit chiot joueur.

« D'où sort cette gentille boule de poils ? »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que son cœur rate un battement, il bredouilla :

« Je l'ai trouvé dans un nid de poule de l' **allée** devant la maison. Pas de puce, pas de tatouage, pas de collier, rien. Pas même sevré à mon avis.

― En ce cas, je présume que tu vas le garder ? »

Le cœur de guimauve de Will se brisa net.

« Evidemment que je vais le garder ! Il est hors de question de l'abandonner une seconde fois ! »

Amusé, Hannibal sourit et il comprit qu'il le taquinait. Vexé, il soupira.

« Regarde-le. N'est-il pas adorable ? »

L'adorable en question mâchant consciencieusement ses lacets, Hannibal émit quelques réserves.

« Il fait ses dents, c'est tout. Regarde les jolies petites quenottes ! »

En soulevant le chiot à hauteur de visage, Will eut une mimique encore plus adorable que l'animal qu'il tenait et Hannibal leva un sourcil. Cet homme avait le chic pour le mettre dans des situations aussi inconfortables que surprenantes. Il posa la question qu'il savait attendue :

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? »

Naturellement, un large sourire éclaira les traits du profiler.

« Excellente question. C'est un mâle, probablement croisé si j'en juge par sa robe originale mais il va falloir attendre qu'il grandisse un peu pour deviner son éventuelle race.

― J'ai l'impression que certaines de ses taches tirent sur le vert…

― Oui, c'est assez étrange. Je lui ai donné un bain donc cela ne peut pas être de la saleté. »

Ayant abandonné toute velléité de nettoyage pour l'instant, Hannibal retira son manteau et s'éloigna pour le suspendre près de l'entrée. Quand il le vit partir, le chiot jappa et tenta de se dégager pour le suivre.

« Il a peur que tu t'en ailles.

― Le souvenir de l'abandon est encore très frais.

― Oui. »

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux bleus, aussitôt chassé par le geste qu'eut Hannibal envers le chiot. Il lui tendit la main et le laissa lui lécher les doigts avant de le caresser doucement. Les poils aériens voletaient en tout sens et la fourrure semblait si épaisse qu'on devinait à peine qu'elle cachait un représentant de la gent canine.

« Il me fait penser à une meule de fromage. » dit soudain Will.

Certain d'avoir mal entendu, son compagnon le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Si, regarde, avec ses taches rigolotes. »

Will déposa le chiot sur le plan de travail et il tenta immédiatement d'attraper sa queue, sauf que la fatigue le terrassa bien avant et qu'il s'affala en rond. Vu de profil, il faisait effectivement penser à une meule de fromage.

« Vas-tu ainsi lui trouver un nom qui s'y rapporte ? s'amusa Hannibal. Comme Roquefort ou **Gorgonzola** ?

― Je ne donnerai pas à mes chiens un nom évoquant la nourriture, maugréa-t-il. Un chien, cela ne se mange pas.

― Il ne s'agissait pas d'une offre déguisée. »

Cette fois, Will ne put se retenir de rire.

« Cela y ressemblait pourtant assez. »

Légèrement piqué, Hannibal se tut mais son amant lui baisa la joue.

« Je penchais plutôt pour Tribble.

― Tribble ? répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

― C'est une créature de Star Trek. Une boule de poils inoffensive apparemment sans pattes ni tête. C'est l'effet qu'il m'a fait la première fois que je l'ai vu et il se roule souvent comme ça. Avec les poils qu'il a, on ne voit plus qu'une grosse boule pelucheuse.

― Je me demande à quoi il ressemblera une fois adulte. »

Will n'oublia pas la lacune cinématographique de son compagnon mais hocha la tête.

« Il est probable que le tribble mute en cours de route.

― Tu risques de te retrouver avec un colosse. Je me demande s'il n'a pas du Montagne des Pyrénées.

― Je ne l'aimerais pas moins !

― J'en conviens, mais cela commence à faire beaucoup pour ta petite maison.

― Que cherches-tu à insinuer ? »

L'empathe était désormais sur la défensive et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs outrés.

« Simplement que si tu as besoin de place supplémentaire, il sera le bienvenu chez moi. »

Interloqué, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il était bien éveillé. L'air parfaitement sérieux d'Hannibal lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« C'est vrai ? Tu le prendrais vraiment ? Je veux dire, non que je veuille m'en séparer, mais… Si jamais les choses évoluent dans ce sens… Tu accepterais de le prendre ?

― Oui. Je le prendrais. »

Les beaux yeux bleus de Will s'embuèrent d'émotion et il se pencha pour l'enlacer. Cependant, dès que le couple fut uni, des jappements furieux se firent entendre. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête, ils virent le chiot tirer sur la manche de Will. Curieux, il s'écarta un peu d'Hannibal et le toutou se calma aussitôt, mais dès qu'il feignit une nouvelle étreinte, les jappements reprirent de plus belle.

« Je n'en reviens pas.

― Serait-il jaloux ?

― Jaloux ? Tu parles, fit Will en riant, il a peur que je te fasse du mal, oui ! Regarde. »

Pour illustrer son idée, il cajola Winston sans que la meule vivante ne chouine, mais dès qu'il approcha la main d'Hannibal, elle tenta de s'y opposer.

« Il te protège, annonça Will, bêtement fier.

― C'est adorable mais relativement ennuyeux pour notre futur commun. Il va falloir corriger ce comportement.

― Retravailler.

― Pardon ?

― Retravailler ce comportement. Le revoir. Pas le corriger.

― Certes. »

C'eut été vain de le tenter avec Will dans les parages de toute manière. Alors qu'il tendait la main vers son protecteur de trente centimètres, ce dernier lui sauta dans les bras et se roula immédiatement en boule.

« Tribble… Hum… Après tout, pourquoi pas… »

Le sourire revint instantanément sur le visage de son amant et rien que pour cela, Hannibal était disposé à appeler ce chien par ce patronyme des plus incongrus. Et ce, même en public. Il lui faudrait pour cela faire preuve d'une impressionnante dose de volonté… mais Will était capable de lui faire la tête pendant des semaines s'il s'avisait d'y manquer…

* * *

Pauvre Hanni forcé à adopter un nom geek pour un chien qu'il risque de récupérer...

Pour le coup c'est un peu la faute du **Poussin** **Carnivore.** Si, si. D'ailleurs, cet OS est pour toi, c'est cadeau !

Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire... J'étais quelque peu désappointé quand j'ai vu pleuvoir les mots à placer (un toutes les 10 min environ) mais j'ai été surpris de finalement pouvoir tous les caser dans cette fic x) J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à m'en parler dans une review :)

 _Maeglin_


End file.
